


Fighter Until the End

by notmyyacht



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Reich's death shown from his point of view.





	Fighter Until the End

His foot had caught on a tree root or a branch, which one Reich wasn’t sure. In fact, he wasn’t even thinking about it. All he knew was that he was dying. He wasn’t ready to die, not like this.

Everything was going dark, eyesight failing before the rest of his body. Ears were able to pick up on the sound of human groaning next to him. Eyes searched in front of him, but Reich’s sight had faded into darkness. All he knew was that someone was there.

 _Colqhoun, that bastard!_  Reich shot his hands out to throttle the son of a bitch. If he was going to die there, then Reich was as sure as hell going to take that bastard with him!

In the struggle, Reich’s victim was able to break loose of his grip, causing the tough soldier’s foot to come undone from the root and have him fall completely into the pit. Reich’s last breath left him as a smile spread across his face.


End file.
